


I Dream of Loving in the Night

by RideOfDreams



Series: Rainbows for your eyes to see [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :'(, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, C'est que du fluff, Domestic Fluff, Et ils vivent heureux avec leur bébé, Fluff, Fluff puissance 3000, Harry est un artiste solo encore plus célèbre, Harry s'occupe de lui, Humor, Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens, Je ne sais pas si cet OS va plus vous faire souffrir ou vous faire plaisir, Je suis sérieuse, Liam est toujours avec Sophia parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis attrape la grippe, Louis est bassiste dans un groupe célèbre, M/M, Mais je frôle le non AU, Memories, Musicians, Pour toujours, Sleepy Cuddles, Tout est heureux, Une phrase de smut, ils ont un bébé, ils sont avec leur bébé ils n'ont pas que ça à faire que de baiser
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lorsqu’il avait dix-neuf ans, qu’il était à peine sorti de l’adolescence, Harry semblait déjà désespérément impatient à l’idée de fonder une famille. Quand il avait rencontré Louis, il en avait parlé dès le début, l’air adorable,  plein de nervosité et d’enthousiasme rêveur, mais aussi mortellement sérieux. Il avait ce plan dans sa tête, idéal et tranquille. Il voulait un foyer stable, il voulait des enfants. Et il les voulait avec Louis, en l’occurrence. Cela n’avait pas arrangé les craintes de ce dernier, qui avait l’impression que tout allait trop vite et échappait à son contrôle, mais au fond… Il avait toujours voulu la même chose. "</p><p> </p><p>(Ou : une alternative à notre réalité où Louis & Harry forment une famille heureuse et s'aimeront pour toujours.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Loving in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> De tout ce que j'ai écrit, c'est le plus... je ne sais même pas comment décrire cet OS : dégoulinant ? idéaliste ? "Self indulgent" est le meilleur mot, mais je n'arrive pas à le traduire. En gros, c'est la réalisation par écrit de ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il se passe dans notre bonne vieille réalité. Parce que écrire, ça sert un peu à réaliser les rêves, pas vrai ? Je sonne un peu mélancolique haha, pardon ! Donc c'est juste un petit OS où Harry et Louis sont très amoureux et ont un bébé :) C'est un AU (pas de One Direction ni rien), mais c'est vraiment proche de leur situation réelle -revisitée à ma sauce, bien sûr, parce que personne ne veut lire sur leur situation réelle ici, soyons honnêtes mdr. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, en fait, c'est plus un instantané de leur vie quotidienne, donc euh... Ce n'est pas passionnant ? C'est juste mignon ? Mais j'y ai mis tout mon coeur de Larry shipper romantique, je suppose :') Ah, et je prévois d'écrire d'autres petits OS avec les mêmes personnages, sur leur vie de famille et de couple, dans les prochains mois (ça me fait du mal, mais ça me console en même temps, je ne sais pas haha) ... Si ça vous intéresse de les lire, bien sûr ^.^ 
> 
> A noter : je ne m'y connais pas trop trop en bébés et je ne m'y connais pas non plus sur les symptômes de la grippe, donc je m'excuse de toute inexactitude ! (si elle est trop ridicule, vous pouvez me la signaler) Et je ne possède toujours pas Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson (un jour peut être!! :'() qui sont leurs propres personnes et n'ont rien à voir avec ce que leurs doubles font dans cet OS. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous fera passer un chouette petit moment ! Bonne lecture x 
> 
> Titre : Reality, Richard Anderson (oui, la chanson de la Boum, parfaitement, elle convenait)
> 
> Et joyeux anniversaire, Mathilde :)

**I dream of loving in the night**

 

                                                                                 

 

_Tu as pensé à racheter de la lessive ?_

 

Louis s'arrêta de mastiquer sa bouchée de pomme, fixant l'écran de son téléphone d'un air un peu idiot, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry lui demandait... Hum. Louis sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

 

Puis il se rappela d'un coup.

 

Et il paniqua.

 

Il se disait, aussi, que c'était bizarre qu'il n'ait trouvé que des fruits pas très frais à grignoter dans leurs placards. Ils n'avaient plus rien, et ils étaient censés faire les courses aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, _Louis_ était censé faire les courses. A vrai dire, il aurait déjà dû les avoir faites, à l'heure qu'il était. Il était supposé les faire cet après-midi, mais il avait... oublié. Lamentablement oublié.

 

Harry allait le tuer. Il se souvenait très bien, maintenant, quand ils en avaient parlé la veille. Harry devait passer la journée en studio avec une artiste pop avec laquelle il écrivait quelques chansons, et Louis avait promis de s'en charger. Harry avait insisté, répétant que c'était vraiment une urgence. Il lui avait même laissé une liste, que Louis pouvait voir d'ici, à l'autre bout du comptoir, posée sur le bois du meuble. Louis avait dit qu'il le ferait, qu'il ferait des fichues courses. Et que tout serait prêt et rangé avant que Harry ne rentre ce soir, sans doute épuisé par sa journée, et peu disposé à se retrouver face à un frigo vide. Ce qui laissait à peu près une heure à Louis pour réparer sa bêtise et sauver son couple.

 

Louis était tellement occupé à se maudire et à calculer dans sa tête qu'il avait presque oublié l'autre petit détail qui rendait l'opération un peu compliquée, en dehors du timing serré. Le détail en question lui fit connaître son mécontentement d'avoir été négligé pendant environ une minute en s'agitant contre lui avec un petit cri plaintif.

 

Louis abandonna sa pomme sur le bar, et déplaça sa prise sur son fils avec précaution, le ramenant de son épaule au niveau de sa poitrine, les deux bras autour de lui.

 

Le bébé lui renvoya une moue boudeuse, puis laissa échapper un petit sanglot. Louis lui caressa la tête, ses doigts passant sur le duvet fin qu’on ne pouvait pas encore tout à fait appeler des cheveux, mais les traits du petit se tordirent légèrement, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. Louis le berça un peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon, son petit visage rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait en volume, malgré les efforts de Louis pour le calmer.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

 

Louis passa en revue dans son esprit tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement le rendre grognon. Il n'était pas aussi angoissé que Harry qui serait probablement déjà en train de s'affoler et d'appeler un médecin ou un psychologue ( _« mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas heureux, Louis, peut-être qu'il nous en veut pour quelque chose, regarde, il n'a pas souri depuis au moins cinq minutes ! »_ ), mais c'était son fils ; s'inquiéter pour lui à la moindre petite chose était devenu comme un instinct irrépressible. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être changé ? Peut-être qu'il avait faim ? William avait passé l'après-midi avec Lottie, et Louis était certain qu'elle lui avait donné son biberon juste avant que Louis ne le récupère, et elle ne lui avait rien signalé de spécial. La jeune fille vivait maintenant à Los Angeles avec son petit ami, après avoir décroché un travail dans une agence de design, et elle acceptait de bon cœur de garder le bébé lorsque Harry et Louis étaient tous les deux occupés -mais généralement, ils n'arrivaient pas à le laisser très longtemps. Et ils n'avaient pas fait passer leurs carrières au second plan pour rien.

 

Bon, parfois, les bébés pleuraient sans raison, quoique Harry puisse en dire. Mais par sûreté, Louis emmena William dans sa chambre pour changer sa couche, l'allongeant sur la table à langer, en chantonnant une des dernières balades que Harry avait sorties -la musique folk mélancolique (ennuyeuse) (magnifique quand même) de son petit ami semblait toujours assez efficace pour apaiser l'enfant. La musique de Louis (moins ennuyeuse) (objectivement) marchait aussi parfois, mais seulement quand c'était Harry qui la chantait (peut-être que c'était sa voix qui était ennuyeuse) (non) (Louis tuerait de ses propres mains quiconque oserait dire ça devant lui du talent de Harry). Louis chantait rarement, se contentant des chœurs dans son groupe ; il le faisait seulement lorsqu'il composait, et il le faisait quand Harry le lui demandait. Louis ne trouvait pas que sa voix soit particulièrement agréable -trop aiguë, trop faiblarde- mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il avait même écrit une chanson pour lui assurer qu'il devrait avoir plus confiance en lui, parce que tout en lui était la beauté incarnée. (Ils étaient un peu niais). Leur fils n'était apparemment pas d'accord non plus, parce que ses pleurs diminuèrent, sans que Louis sache vraiment si c'était parce qu'il était désormais propre, s'il était bercé par sa voix, ou consolé par les baisers qu'il déposait sur ses joues rondes et ses petites mains.

 

 

-Hé, Will, tu sais quoi ? On va aller faire un tour, fit Louis en reboutonnant les pressions de son body. Tu veux aller te promener avec Papa ? C'est super cool, le supermarché, je te promets.

 

Le bébé le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

 

-Je sais, je sais, soupira Louis. J'aurais dû faire ça avant, quand tu étais chez Tatie... Mais je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure...

 

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait de se justifier alors que William ne comprenait sans doute rien de ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était fou comme leur fils adoptait déjà les mimiques réprobatrices de Harry alors qu'il avait à peine plus de trois mois. Il réussissait à susciter de la culpabilité chez Louis même quand celui-ci n'avait rien fait du tout, à part jouer son rôle de parent qui tentait de l'éduquer en posant des limites. Il suffisait que le bébé le fixe avec de grands yeux verts bouleversés pour que le cœur de Louis se craquelle et qu'il ait envie de le laisser faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment préoccupant, tant que tout ce que voulait William, c'étaient des choses du genre, laisser tomber sa tétine de sa bouche par terre dix fois de suite parce que cela l'amusait de voir Louis la ramasser. Mais cela pourrait devenir un réel problème lorsqu'il serait un peu plus âgé et utiliserait la puissance des ses prunelles pour qu'on lui achète la moitié du magasin de jouets, et que Louis serait sans doute extrêmement tenté de céder.

 

Louis enfila à William un jogging bleu et l'enroula dans un sweat shirt assorti bien chaud, chatouillant ses pieds au passage, pour le faire glousser et effacer le reste du petit chagrin de tout à l'heure. Adidas, les vêtements, bien sûr. La marque leur avait carrément expédié toute leur nouvelle collection 0 – 4 ans en différentes tailles à la naissance de William en suppliant presque Louis d'étendre son contrat publicitaire et de poster des photos du bébé les portant pour en faire la promotion. Louis avait absolument refusé, mais personne ne leur avait demandé de rendre les habits, et ils n'allaient pas cracher dessus alors qu'ils étaient originaux, jolis, de bonne qualité, et que William avait l'air absolument adorable dedans. Pour être honnête, Louis avait déjà plus ou moins prévu d'habiller leur fils dans ce style avant même qu'Adidas s'en mêle. Harry avait objecté en disant que ce n'était peut-être pas très sain de _« plaquer la personnalité vestimentaire de Louis sur leur enfant, qui avait droit à sa propre identité »_. _« Déjà qu'il porte ton deuxième prénom »_ , avait-il insisté _« je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas si je veux que William devienne vraiment un mini-toi non plus »_. Louis avait levé les yeux au ciel en rétorquant que le bébé était trop jeune pour choisir ses vêtements, de toute façon, et que Harry exagérait complètement les conséquences sur son développement mental. Il avait vraiment lu trop de livres de psychologie enfantine. Puis Louis l'avait emmené faire les boutiques pour acheter du Burberry et du YSL à Will, et rétablir ainsi l'équilibre dans l'inspiration de sa garde robe. A vrai dire, les protestations de son petit ami s'étaient déjà presque totalement éteintes une fois qu'il eut vu le bébé assorti à Louis dans son petit ensemble rouge Adidas, et que sa première réaction avait été d'aller chercher son Reflex pour prendre une centaine de photos. Mais Louis ne regrettait pas leur virée shopping, même si elle leur avait coûté deux mille dollars : lui aussi, il adorait voir leur bébé habillé dans le style de son amoureux.

 

Ils étaient vraiment niais.

 

-Tu es le plus beau des bébés, chuchota Louis à William pour parfaire le sentimentalisme dégoulinant dans lequel il s'enfonçait de plus en plus depuis la naissance -depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Harry, en fait.

 

Louis reprit son fils dans ses bras, et sortit dans le couloir.

 

Il n'avait désormais plus qu'une cinquantaine de minutes pour faire les courses. C'était... faisable. Jouable. Sans doute. Peut-être. Il n'avait pas répondu au message de Harry, et lorsqu'il vérifia de nouveau son téléphone, il en avait un nouveau, envoyé presque tout de suite après :

 

_?_

 

Puis :

 

_Tout va bien avec W ?_

 

Harry devenait très vite anxieux s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles de William toutes les heures, alors Louis lui envoya rapidement un selfie de lui avec leur fils, ignorant lâchement le SMS à propos de la lessive. Harry parut assez distrait par la photo pour oublier sa première question (ce qui était exactement le but de la manœuvre), répondant dans la seconde :

 

_Les deux amours de ma vie. <3 _

 

Louis décida de se bouger un peu après avoir relu le message trois fois, et se retrouva dans un équilibre un peu instable avec le sac à langer sur l'épaule,  tenant la poussette pliée dans une main et William contre lui avec l'autre bras. Après réflexion, il préféra mettre le bébé dans la poussette même pour parcourir la trentaine de mètres jusqu'à la voiture -il ne prendrait pas le risque de le lâcher.

 

Le soleil californien brillait encore en cette fin d'après-midi, malgré les nuages sombres menaçants qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, et Louis se dépêcha pour éviter que William le prenne trop longtemps dans la figure. Il l'installa dans son siège auto, vérifiant deux fois qu'il était bien attaché et ouvrant un peu son sweat pour ne pas qu'il ait trop chaud, puis il plia la poussette et la rangea dans le coffre.

 

*

 

Le temps qu'il fasse le trajet de dix minutes jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche de leur quartier de West Hollywood, l'orage avait éclaté, et il pleuvait averse.

 

Et bien sûr, Louis était parti en débardeur. Il n'avait pas même pensé à prendre une veste. Il était juste sorti avec son iPhone dans une poche de son slim noir et son portefeuille -quand même- dans l'autre. Il se gara sur le parking avec un soupir, se préparant à être trempé. Il récupéra la poussette de William dans le coffre, et lutta évidemment pour l'ouvrir, jurant entre ses dents alors que la pluie dégoulinait sur ses épaules, ses bras, dans ses cheveux. C'était le déluge, Louis était déjà glacé, et il aurait de la chance s'il ne tombait pas malade.

 

Heureusement, William somnolait depuis qu'ils avaient démarré, et ne fut pas dérangé par les fines gouttes de pluie qui pouvaient l'atteindre malgré les efforts de Louis pour l'en protéger. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le magasin après l'avoir remis dans sa poussette et avoir accroché un large sac de courses à remplir aux poignées. Ce n'était pas la meilleure technique ; Louis aurait mieux fait de prendre le porte-bébé et de se servir d'un caddie. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, d'accord ?

 

 

Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il se retrouva face aux allées, gouttant sur le sol, toujours frissonnant, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la liste de courses sur le comptoir de leur maison.

 

-Putain de bordel de _merde_...

 

Oups. Il s'était promis d'essayer de dire moins de vulgarités quand son fils était dans les parages. Il en profita pour se pencher sur la poussette et vérifier que tout allait bien.

 

-Pardon, souffla-t-il, même si William dormait toujours.

 

Louis était un adulte. Il n'avait pas besoin de la liste de courses faite par son petit ami, après tout. Certes, il n'avait jamais fait les courses seul sans liste, à part de petits sauts pour quelques éléments ponctuels manquants. Mais il vivait avec Harry depuis des années, il avait un cerveau et une mémoire, il savait très bien ce qu'il leur fallait pour _leurs_ repas, _leur_ maison et _leur_ bébé. Il pouvait gérer ça. Il pouvait tout à fait gérer ça. Il resta encore quelques instants à cligner des yeux devant tous les rayons, sans vraiment savoir par quel bout aborder la chose.

 

Finalement, il commença par la lessive (au moins, ça, il était sûr qu'il en fallait). Il y avait trente marques différentes, et Louis se creusa la tête pour essayer de retrouver le nom de celle qu’ils prenaient habituellement avant de laisser tomber et de se fier à la couleur de la bouteille.

 

Puis il erra dans le supermarché pendant vingt minutes à prendre des produits, à hésiter, à les reposer, à lire toutes les étiquettes et peser le pour et le contre à chaque boîte de conserve, avant de rendre les armes. Il se résigna à s'en tenir au strict minimum, pour donner l'illusion qu'il avait acheté quelque chose, pour tenir encore vingt quatre heures et pour que Harry ne lui en veuille pas trop, et de revenir le lendemain. Avec la liste. Au moins, il serait rentré avant Harry, et il ne saurait jamais qu'il était allé au supermarché au dernier moment. Il avait déjà son explication toute prête dans sa tête : il était allé faire les courses, s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié la liste, Lottie l'avait appelé pour lui demander de récupérer William un peu plus tôt, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de repasser. Oui, parfaitement, il utilisait son fils comme excuse.

 

Il remontait l'allée des laitages pour se rendre à la caisse, pressé d'en sortir parce que ses vêtements étaient toujours humides et qu'il avait réellement froid, lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet et une exclamation aiguë derrière lui :

 

-Ohmon _dieu_ , c'est... C'est Louis...

 

Louis ferma les yeux en inspirant calmement. Bien sûr. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe sur des fans maintenant. Tout le monde savait qu'ils habitaient dans le coin, mais en général, ils passaient relativement inaperçus dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il continua son chemin, mais il entendit la fille l'appeler d'une voix un peu tremblante, et il n'eut pas le cœur de l'ignorer et d'accélérer le pas, et se retourna.

 

-Lou-Louis, wow, c'est dingue... Désolée de te déranger, mais, hum...

 

Louis lança un sourire apaisant à la jeune fille brune visiblement sur le point d’hyper-ventiler, accrochée au bras d'une autre fille -blonde- qui le regardait aussi avec de grands yeux.

 

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir une photo ? réussit à terminer la jeune fille. Je, on est de grandes fans de Sassy Losers...

 

Au moins, elles connaissaient le nom de son groupe, et pas seulement celui de son petit ami, comme la moitié des personnes qui l'arrêtaient dans la rue.

 

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Louis.

 

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, mais il comprenait ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elles. Après tout, lui-même avait pratiquement pleuré après avoir serré la main de Slash en se retrouvant par hasard dans la même soirée VIP que lui deux ans auparavant.

 

-Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce que vous allez sortir un nouvel album ? demanda l'autre fille, l'air excité, alors que Louis posait avec chacune d'elles tour à tour.

 

Ah, la question à dix mille dollars.

 

-Euh, pas vraiment, fit vaguement Louis. C’est définitivement dans nos plans, mais on prend notre temps... On voulait tous prendre une pause, pour vivre un peu nos vies, vous savez…

 

Les fans hochèrent vigoureusement la tête pour montrer qu'elles étaient parfaitement au courant et comprenaient.

 

-Oui, on se rappelle des interviews. Tu as dit que tu voulais du temps pour...

 

La fille jeta un regard peu subtil en direction de la poussette. Depuis tout à l'heure, les deux n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à William. Louis ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Harry et lui n'avaient pas posté énormément de photos sur les réseaux sociaux, et ils évitaient les paparazzi au maximum. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils se retrouve exposé dans les médias. Mais là, les fans n'étaient que deux, elles avaient rangé leurs téléphones et se conduisaient de façon civilisée, alors Louis les laissa se pencher au-dessus de la poussette et pousser des _« aww »_ devant le bébé, qui s'était finalement réveillé et les fixait d'un regard méfiant.

 

-Il est adorable, dit la brune.

 

Louis eut un sourire teinté de fierté.

 

-N'est-ce pas ?

 

-Il ressemble vraiment énormément à Harry... fit remarquer la blonde.

 

-Normal, il est de lui, répondit Louis avec un petit rire.

 

Ils avaient eu William par mère porteuse. La sœur aînée de Harry, Gemma, avait proposé de le faire pour eux, mais ils souhaitaient qu'un d'eux soit le père biologique, et Harry avait paru extrêmement mal à l'aise avec l'idée que sa sœur soit techniquement enceinte de Louis. Et à vrai dire, Louis était assez mal à l'aise avec l'idée aussi, surtout quand le docteur qui les conseillait avait suggéré que s'ils étaient proches, ils pouvaient d’abord essayer de concevoir un enfant de la manière _traditionnelle_ , dans le cadre privé, pour se donner plus de chances. Ce qui était... Non. Non. Hors de question. Louis ne coucherait pas avec une femme, même pour avoir un enfant avec l’amour de sa vie. Encore moins avec Gemma. Il ne pourrait jamais. Et d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter la pensée de Harry en train de le faire avec une candidate quelconque. Alors ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un et avaient procédé par insémination artificielle. Ils avaient chacun donné des échantillons de sperme, mais avaient demandé à ce qu'on en utilise un au hasard, sans les informer, de sorte qu'ils ne savaient pas lequel d'entre eux était le père. Jusqu'au moment, bien sûr, où Louis avait posé pour la première fois ses yeux sur le nourrisson, la vue brouillée par le rideau de larmes qui menaçaient de dégouliner sous le coup de l'émotion. Là, la paternité lui était apparue très clairement.

 

-Il est définitivement de Harry, avait confirmé Anne Styles en reniflant, se tenant à côté de Louis lorsqu'il avait pris le bébé dans ses bras. Son portrait craché.

 

Même à peine sorti du ventre de leur mère porteuse, William ressemblait déjà de façon frappante à Harry. Louis ne s'en plaignait pas.

 

-Ça sera toi la prochaine fois, plaisanta la fan.

 

-C'est ce qui est prévu, lâcha Louis sans réfléchir.

 

Il écarquilla tout de suite les yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu de révéler un détail si privé sur eux comme ça.

 

-Vous voulez un autre enfant bientôt ? s'écria la blonde.

 

-Pas _bientôt_ , corrigea Louis. Mais un jour... Oui.

 

Ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils voulaient plusieurs enfants, et la naissance de William les avait renforcés dans leur idée. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Louis quitte cette terre sans avoir eu une petite fille avec Harry Styles. Les deux fans se regardèrent en gloussant, se chuchotant quelque chose comme : « on va encore avoir tellement de _feels_  » (Louis n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir saisi ce qu'elles voulaient dire).

 

-S'il vous plaît, n'allez pas raconter ça à un tabloïd, fit Louis, moitié plaisantant, moitié suppliant.

 

Les fans eurent l'air choqué.

 

-On ne ferait jamais ça !

 

-Promis, on ne dira rien à personne.

 

Louis avait de sérieux doutes. Il imaginait que cette rencontre allait se retrouver exposée en long en large et en travers sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais enfin, que pouvait-il y faire ?

 

-Tu pourras dire bonjour à Harry de notre part ? Dire qu'on l'adore et qu'on attend aussi ses projets et ses nouvelles chansons avec impatience ? demanda la brune.

 

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Louis. Ça lui fera plaisir.

 

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les gens qui étaient à la fois fans de Sassy Losers et de Harry. Ils les soupçonnaient d'être plus attirés par leurs personnes, ou même leur couple, que par leurs chansons. Parce que, sérieusement, Harry et lui ne faisaient _pas du tout_ le même style de musique. Ce n'était pas logique, d'aimer les deux. Enfin, il supposait qu'on avait le droit d'être éclectique. Après tout, lui-même écoutait parfois du Tchaïkovski. (Et aussi la musique de Harry, certes, mais lui avait une sacrée bonne raison de le faire : les chansons parlaient de lui).

 

Les filles le remercièrent abondamment, et Louis put enfin se diriger vers les caisses. En faisant la queue, il sortit son iPhone, le déverrouilla distraitement, et trouva un message de Harry :

 

_Je suis un peu en retard x_

 

Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Louis avait donc encore le temps de rentrer chez eux avant lui. Quand il ressortit sur le parking, il pleuvait toujours des cordes. Louis n'était même pas encore tout à fait sec de tout à l'heure qu'il était déjà de nouveau trempé, le temps de mettre les courses (et William) dans la voiture.

 

Mais au moins, il avait partiellement accompli sa mission (hé, il avait de la lessive), et il serait rentré avant Harry.

 

Ou peut-être pas.

 

Il roulait depuis à peine cinq minutes quand sa Range Rover commença à émettre des bruits suspects. Elle ralentissait toute seule, forçant Louis à rouler à une vitesse irrégulière, et elle semblait sur le point de s'arrêter pour de bon.

 

-Non, gémit-il.

 

Il avait déjà eu ce problème, quelque chose avec la batterie. Mais il était allé au garage récemment pour la faire réparer. Le type lui avait dit que tout était réglé, mince. Qu'est- ce que c'était que cette arnaque ? Louis n'était pas très loin de chez eux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un petit dysfonctionnement passager. S'il ne voulait pas caler en plein milieu de la route, il devait se garer, et appeler un dépanneur. En plus, c'était relativement risqué de continuer à rouler avec une voiture qui hoquetait -littéralement. Il avait son fils à l'arrière. Louis avait envie d'être furieux contre ce garage de malheur qui n'avait même pas été fichu de réparer sa voiture, mais il se sentait surtout un peu las, et pris d'une légère envie de rire devant le comique de la situation. Tout s'acharnait contre lui. Le karma, sans doute. Il appuya son front sur le volant quelques instants. Puis il sortit son téléphone. Harry lui avait envoyé...

 

_TR: '@sasloswisdom : Regardez sur qui je viens de tomber au supermarché! Merci beaucoup @Louis_Tomlinson, je t’aime. PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE. Omg. Et votre bébé est arggh <3'_

 

_Louis... Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais au supermarché à l'instant... avec Will... Je croyais que tu étais rentré depuis des heures :|_

 

Louis laissa sa tête retomber sur le volant. Zut. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à demander aux filles de ne pas tweeter leur photo tout de suite. Ou au moins de ne pas dire qu'ils venaient de la prendre. Il aurait dû se douter que Harry la verrait, avec la chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

 

Louis appela un dépanneur. Puis il appela son petit ami. Il était déjà découvert et en retard, de toute façon, alors. Autant ne pas rentrer à pied.

 

*

 

Harry arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, et il ne fit aucune remarque le temps qu'ils transvasent les courses et William (mon dieu, Louis était un horrible père, à le déplacer sans arrêt depuis une heure comme ça) depuis la Range Rover jusqu'à l'Audi de Harry. Il se contenta de prendre leur fils dans ses bras, embrassant le dessus de son crâne, pendant que Louis se chargeait du siège auto. Puis il le laissa se débrouiller avec le dépanneur. Louis n'avait pas le courage de faire un scandale, et accepta le délai de deux jours et le rabais assez ridicule que lui proposait le garagiste pour compenser l'échec de la dernière réparation. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils n'avaient pas les moyens, de toute façon. Louis rejoignit Harry dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tard, claquant la portière derrière lui, se sentant assez penaud.

 

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et Louis s'attendait à quelques reproches énervés, prêt à se défendre au moins en ce qui concernait la voiture (ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce stupide tas de ferrailles avait décidé de rendre l'âme), mais Harry fronça juste les sourcils en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

 

-Louis... Tu grelottes...

 

Oh, en effet. Louis ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait toujours.

 

-J'ai oublié ma veste, marmonna Louis, tentant de contrôler le claquement de ses dents. J'ai pas mal pris la pluie.

 

Harry soupira, et il retira son blouson de cuir pour le poser sur les épaules de Louis, frictionnant un peu son bras, et tournant les boutons du chauffage de l'autre main.

 

-Pas la seule chose que tu aies oubliée cet après-midi, hein ? J'ai vu la liste sur le comptoir. Tu t'en es sorti sans, ou je dois m'attendre à me nourrir de céréales pour le reste de la semaine ?

 

Louis grimaça. Mais Harry ne paraissait pas vraiment contrarié. Plutôt amusé.

 

-Oui, alors, du coup, pour éviter de me tromper, je n'ai pas pris grand chose... Mais j'y retournerai demain, promit Louis.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en mettant le contact.

 

-Tu as intérêt.

 

-Mais j'ai acheté de la lessive, tenta Louis.

 

Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil mi-tendre mi-désespéré avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

 

-Et les couches ? Et le lait premier âge ?

 

-J'ai ça aussi, lui assura Louis.

 

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il pensait tout le temps, c'était à ce dont leur fils avait besoin. Il oubliait peut-être tout le reste, parfois – souvent- mais ça, jamais. Le visage de Harry s'adoucit, juste comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, comme s'il savait déjà parfaitement ce que Louis venait de se dire.

 

-Ça fera au moins l'un d'entre nous qui ne mourra pas de faim ce soir, lança-t-il, et il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

 

Louis se pencha au-dessus de la boîte de vitesse pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et une main de Harry vint caresser ses cheveux par derrière.

 

*

 

Louis fut réveillé par des pleurs de bébé et le grognement quasiment simultané de Harry près de son oreille.

 

-Lou... T'peux y aller ?

 

Quelle heure était-il ? Trois heures du matin ? Urgh. Louis attendit cinq secondes au cas où -espoir insensé- William se serait rendormi tout seul tout de suite, puis il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Harry, qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui dans son sommeil, et se redressa dans le lit, posant les pieds sur le sol, poussé par son instinct plus que par une décision lucide.

 

Louis se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Sa tête et ses oreilles le lançaient de façon aiguë, son corps semblait lourd et tendu de courbatures. Il avala difficilement sa salive : sa gorge était enflée. Louis se leva quand même, fit quelques pas, mais la pièce plongée dans la pénombre tournait un peu autour de lui, le sol tanguant sous ses pieds, et il dut se rattraper à la porte de leur chambre. Il resta immobilisé quelques instants, un peu courbé, le visage incliné vers la moquette -sa tête lui paraissait trop lourde à maintenir. William pleurait toujours, et Louis devait respirer fort, parce qu'il entendit Harry bouger à son tour dans le lit.

 

-Louis ? Ça va ?

 

Louis secoua vaguement la tête sans savoir s'il voulait dire _non_ pour avouer qu'il ne sentait pas très bien ou _oui_ pour rassurer Harry et se prouver qu'il pouvait gérer un mal de tête comme un adulte.

 

-J'ai dû attraper froid, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque qui lui arracha la gorge.

 

Il allait très bien en se couchant, pourtant.

 

Il s’était réchauffé dans la voiture. Ils avaient passé une soirée tranquille. Harry lui avait raconté sa journée au studio, assez décevante. Apparemment, cela ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu avec la chanteuse avec laquelle il travaillait. Il devait collaborer pour écrire au moins deux chansons sur son album, mais Harry avait confessé qu'il ne savait même pas s'il allait réussir à arriver au bout d'une seule. La fille critiquait toutes ses suggestions et sa manière de mener une composition, et Harry, pourtant la personne la plus patiente au monde, en avait déjà sa claque. Louis s'était retenu d'aller tweeter quelque chose de sarcastique à la chanteuse exprès pour monter leurs fanbases contre elle. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus provoquer de bagarres puériles sur les réseaux sociaux -une attitude qui plaisait pourtant visiblement à ses fans, mais Louis ne voulait pas se mettre tout le show business à dos. Alors il s'était contenté de descendre la fille et son incapacité à apprécier les compositions de Harry dans leur salon, et de réconforter son petit ami au visage creusé par la lassitude. Il lui avait fait des tresses -quelque chose qui le détendait toujours-, lui avait mis William dans les bras, et Harry avait retrouvé le sourire.

 

Louis lui avait ensuite parlé de ce qui l'avait distrait d'aller faire les courses. Liam l'avait appelé tout débordant d'excitation, clamant avoir découvert le groupe parfait à signer comme premier artiste sur le label qu'il avait créé avec Louis environ un an et demi auparavant, mais dont ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper tant qu'ils étaient en tournée avec Sassy Losers. Les deux amis avaient passé l'après-midi à faire des recherches sur le groupe, à réfléchir aux possibilités et à rêver sur leur futur succès en tant que producteurs reconnus. Louis avait fait écouter une démo à Harry, et celui-ci avait bien aimé, lui aussi. Il y croyait. Louis en avait été rassuré ; il n'aurait pas aimé mettre quelque chose en route sans un avis favorable de sa part, même s'il savait que Harry le soutiendrait à cent pour cent même si Louis décidait brusquement de se lancer dans le commerce de chewing-gum à l'ananas ou de pistolets à eau fluorescents. Puis, quand William avait semblé être bien endormi dans son lit, dans sa chambre qu'ils avaient décorée selon le thème « animaux de la jungle » -Louis aimait les tigres, d’accord ?-,  ils avaient fait l'amour sur le canapé, avec des mains pressantes et un rythme saccadé, mais presque en silence, leurs gémissements avalés par des baisers tendres. Louis allait toujours très bien à ce moment-là. Sa gorge ne lui faisait pas mal, quand il avait sucé Harry pendant un quart d'heure.

 

Harry alluma sa lampe de chevet, et Louis entendit le bruit de couvertures qu'on repoussait. Il n'osait toujours pas bouger de peur d'avoir un autre vertige, mais il sentit les mains de son petit ami se poser gentiment sur ses épaules.

 

-Retourne te coucher, je vais m'occuper de Will, souffla Harry.

 

Louis voulait protester, mais il ne trouva pas la force de faire autre chose qu'acquiescer avec gratitude, et se retourna lentement pour revenir vers le lit. Harry passa une main sur son visage. Elle était fraîche. Louis avait le dos en sueur, son tee-shirt (qui était en fait un vieux tee-shirt des Beatles appartenant à Harry) collant à sa peau.

 

-Tu es brûlant. Tu as chopé quelque chose. Je te rapporte du Doliprane quand je reviens, OK ? fit Harry à voix basse en se frottant un peu les yeux.

 

-Je ne te mérite pas, marmonna Louis, avant d'atteindre le lit et de s'écrouler dessus, rampant jusqu'à son côté et s'enroulant de nouveau dans la couverture.

 

Il avait des frissons, maintenant. Formidable. Il avait vraiment de la fièvre. Comme il s’en était douté, son organisme n'avait pas apprécié sa petite virée sous la pluie. Louis avait déjà une famille et une carrière fantastiques ; il ne pouvait pas être chanceux sur tous les fronts et avoir aussi un système immunitaire en acier.

 

Il se recroquevilla dans leur lit, paupières closes, écoutant Harry bercer leur fils dans la pièce d'à côté jusqu'à ce qu'il semble s'apaiser, puis farfouiller dans la salle de bains, par-dessus le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

 

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Harry s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Dans un effort surhumain, Louis se souleva sur le matelas pour saisir le verre d'eau et le comprimé que Harry lui tendait, avec un sourire reconnaissant –qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu’une douleur sourde fusa de nouveau dans ses muscles.

 

-Will s'est rendormi ? chuchota Louis, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas de voix que parce qu'il voulait être silencieux.

 

-Ouais, ce n'était rien. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré, je pense. Je l'ai changé quand même au cas où, mais tout va bien.

 

Louis avala le médicament et but le verre d'eau d'une traite, réalisant qu'il était assoiffé, la bouche sèche comme s'il venait de bivouaquer dans les sables du Sahara. Il posa le verre sur la table de nuit et retomba sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux, partagé entre l’envie de rajouter une couverture pour arrêter de frissonner et de mettre le ventilateur pour apaiser sa peau brûlante.

 

-Tu veux appeler SOS médecin ?

 

Louis rouvrit les yeux et vit Harry en train de le fixer d'un air soucieux. Il eut un petit ricanement qui se finit en quinte de toux. Son petit ami se conduisait parfois comme sa mère, avec son inquiétude forcenée et ses exagérations.

 

-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est juste un rhume, parvint-il à articuler.

 

-Je n'aime pas voir tes yeux briller comme ça. Tu dois avoir 40 de fièvre, Louis... J'espère que les médicaments vont bientôt faire effet.

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Harry se releva et retourna à la salle de bains, revenant avec le verre de nouveau rempli d'eau, que Louis vida en quelques secondes. Harry le fixa quelques instants, debout dans la chambre, sans se décider à bouger.

 

-Reviens dans le lit ? demanda Louis d'une petite voix en battant des cils, en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

 

-Pas besoin de prendre ce ton suppliant, soupira Harry en se glissant sous la couverture. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire d'autre, aller courir un marathon en pleine nuit ?

 

-Tu en serais capable, tu fais bien des joggings à sept heures du matin, murmura Louis.

 

-Tu veux dire, je _faisais_ des joggings à sept heures du matin. Maintenant je prie juste pour que notre bébé fasse enfin ses nuits et me permette de dormir le plus longtemps possible.

 

William se réveillait beaucoup pendant la nuit, alors qu'il dormait mieux le jour, surtout pendant les premières semaines, et Harry et Louis avaient dû s'adapter à son rythme de sommeil assez chaotique, devenant plus ou moins des vampires, faisant des siestes pendant la journée, et se tenant en alerte la nuit. A un moment, Harry avait même arrêté de se coucher, fermant les yeux moins de quatre heures par jour, comme monté sur ressort à cause de l'excitation d'avoir William, mais il s'était littéralement effondré de fatigue vers la fin du premier mois, et Louis l'avait forcé à être plus raisonnable. Déjà, il avait décidé qu'il était temps que William dorme dans sa propre chambre -qui était juste de l'autre côté du mur. Harry avait argumenté que beaucoup de parents gardaient leur enfant dans leur chambre jusqu'à ses six mois, mais Louis savait que quand William était dans la pièce, Harry n'arrivait pas à se reposer réellement, toujours à guetter sa respiration ou à se relever pour le regarder dormir. D'accord, c'était mignon. Oui. Oui, le cœur de Louis faisait de petits bonds émus à chaque fois qu'il trouvait Harry penché au-dessus du lit de Will. Mais honnêtement, ça avait cessé d'être mignon quand Harry était tombé dans les pommes dans leur salon et avait ensuite dormi quarante-huit heures de suite tant son organisme ne pouvait plus suivre. Sans parler de la baisse de moral, que Louis avait aussi traversée, mais qui n'avait heureusement pas duré. Mais Louis avait eu vraiment peur. Depuis, ils se ménageaient plus. Ils se reposaient dès qu’ils le pouvaient. Harry faisait moins de sport qu'avant, se rendant à la salle au maximum deux fois par semaine. Il avait gardé son corps parfait et son endurance pendant le sexe malgré ça, alors Louis se disait que ce n'était pas une si grosse perte.

 

Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui dans le lit, et Louis se détendit. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, mais il espérait que le sommeil allait venir rapidement, et qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain en allant mieux. Mais c'était un peu trop optimiste, visiblement. La fièvre et le mal de gorge le tinrent éveillé pendant des heures, et après avoir essayé de rester immobile le plus longtemps possible, il dut se dégager de nouveau de l'étreinte de Harry, qui lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud, et aussi un peu des couvertures, essayant de respirer normalement. Harry émit un bruit plaintif dans son sommeil, comme s'il avait senti que Louis n'était plus dans ses bras, mais ne se réveilla pas.

 

Louis finit par sombrer dans un sommeil rempli d'images étranges qui ne faisaient pas vraiment sens, entre rêve et réalité, se réveillant régulièrement en sursaut pour tousser et repousser ou se ré-enrouler dans les couvertures, selon qu'il avait trop chaud ou trop froid.

 

*

 

-Lou, bébé.

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression qu'il venait de les fermer. Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux de leur chambre, mais il se sentait encore plus épuisé que pendant la nuit.

 

Harry était penché au-dessus de lui, tout habillé. Ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue -peut-être que Louis l'avait dérangé, à force de remuer dans le lit- mais il sortait visiblement de la douche, ses cheveux étaient propres, sa peau était nette, et cela faisait toujours ressortir le côté irradiant de sa beauté.

 

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Harry en caressant son visage.

 

Honnêtement ? Non.

 

-Quelle heure il est ? coassa Louis.

 

Sa gorge était toujours en feu. Il n'avait donc pas guéri pendant la nuit. Il n'était même pas sûr que sa fièvre était tombée. Dommage.

 

-Dix heures et demie, répondit Harry.

 

Dix heures ? Son calvaire de demi-sommeil douloureux avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait. Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en se redressant dans le lit, et en essayant de se rappeler s'il avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, s'ils avaient manqué un rendez-vous quelconque à cause de cette matinée déjà bien entamée.

 

-Je vais emmener Will chez Niall, fit Harry.

 

Louis le regarda sans comprendre, encore un peu groggy.

 

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

 

Il devait forcer sur sa voix et elle paraissait encore plus aiguë que d’habitude, c’était ridicule.

 

-Parce que tu es malade, et je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi et de lui en même temps.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de _t'occuper_ de moi, Harold. Je suis un grand garçon. Comme je l’ai dit hier, c'est juste un rhume...

 

Louis éternua. Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique.

 

-Arrête de minimiser, c’est pire que ça. Tu ne te rappelles pas de cette nuit ?

 

C’était un peu flou. L’incompréhension de Louis devait se lire sur son visage, parce que Harry enchaîna :

 

-Tu n’arrêtais pas de geindre, de marmonner, ça m’a réveillé plusieurs fois. Tu étais même presque au bord des larmes à un moment, la frustration de ne pas réussir à dormir, je pense. Mais quand j’essayais de te parler, tu n’avais pas l’air d’entendre vraiment... Tu ne voulais pas que je te touche, tu avais du mal à respirer. C’était un peu effrayant, pour être honnête. Tu t’es aussi accroché à moi en me suppliant de baisser le chauffage…

 

-Mais…  On n’avait pas mis de chauffage.

 

-C’est ce que j’ai essayé de te dire ! Tu avais chaud à cause de la fièvre, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Je t’ai mis une serviette humide dans le cou, mais tu continuais à soutenir qu’il y avait du chauffage. Ça avait l’air de vraiment te perturber, alors je suis allé vérifier pour te faire plaisir.

 

Louis rougit. C’était un peu humiliant.

 

-Oh. Désolé.

 

-C’est bon, je suis habitué à tes caprices, le taquina Harry.

 

-Hé, je ne suis pas capricieux… commença Louis, mais il dut se couper pour tousser.

 

La toux déclencha une autre vague de marteau-piqueur sous son crâne et il porta ses mains à ses tempes pour les masser.

 

-Je crois que tu as la grippe, fit Harry.

 

-Probablement, reconnut Louis.

 

-J’ai regardé sur Internet.

 

-Et Google m’a seulement diagnostiqué la grippe ? Je suis chanceux. J’aurais pu me retrouver avec la peste, ou une maladie rare de la forêt amazonienne avec un nom à dix syllabes.

 

-J’emmène William chez Niall, et je repasse te chercher pour aller chez le médecin.

 

-Bon.

 

-Ce n’était pas une question, de toute façon.

 

-Mais pourquoi tu veux exiler notre fils de la maison ?

 

-Ce sera plus pratique comme ça.

 

-Tu dramatises…

 

-La grippe est contagieuse, donc j’éloigne le bébé, et tu as besoin d’antibiotiques, donc je t’emmène chez le médecin, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de dramatique là-dedans ?

 

-Je pourrais aussi prendre ma voiture pour aller chez le médecin tout seul.

 

-Tu veux dire, la voiture qui est au garage ?

 

Louis se dégonfla. D’accord. Si Harry voulait prendre les choses en main comme un dictateur à chemises à fleurs, qu’il le fasse. Louis était trop faible pour lutter.

 

*

 

-Tu dis au revoir à Papa ? dit Harry en tenant William dans ses bras à l’entrée de la chambre, prêt à partir.

 

Harry prit la petite main du bébé dans la sienne pour faire un coucou en direction de Louis.

 

Louis leur lança une moue triste depuis le lit, où il s’était recouché illico après avoir senti les vertiges revenir à peine un pied posé sur le sol. 

 

-Mon petit bout de chou, chouina-t-il d’une voix toujours rauque et altérée. Je ne peux même pas lui faire un bisou. Je ne l’ai pas pris dans mes bras depuis au moins douze heures. Je ne veux pas qu’il passe du temps loin de moi.

 

William était si mignon dans son pyjama à rayures, à gazouiller tranquillement, ses yeux faisant l’aller retour entre Louis et Harry.

 

-Tu préfères qu’il attrape la grippe ? le réprimanda Harry sans bouger du seuil de la pièce, à une distance respectable de Louis, pour diminuer le risque de contagion.

 

-Bien sûr que non, soupira Louis. Mais il me manque déjà.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-C’est bon, on ne va pas le laisser très longtemps chez Niall, et dans trois jours tu pourras le câliner de nouveau. Et tu pourras le faire pendant les quatorze prochaines années.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pourquoi quatorze ?

 

On sentait que Harry avait réfléchi à la question, à sortir un nombre aussi précis.

 

-Parce qu’après, je crains qu’il n’apprécie plus que ses vieux parents soient trop sur son dos.

 

-Ah, oui… Jusqu’à l’adolescence, finit par saisir Louis –il fallait l’excuser, son cerveau était ralenti par sa terrible maladie. 

 

Louis n’aimait pas penser à l’adolescence de William. C’était trop loin et trop effrayant. Il n’aimait pas penser que son fils allait grandir, en fait. William ne grandirait jamais, d’ailleurs. Il resterait un petit bébé pour toujours et Louis pourrait le garder près de lui, le porter, l’allonger sur sa poitrine et le bercer pour toujours. Voilà.

 

-A tout à l’heure, Lou, lança Harry.

 

Louis grommela en réponse et se retourna pour s’allonger sur le ventre, les yeux papillonnants. Harry avait laissé les rideaux tirés, le soleil s’infiltrant seulement dans la pièce par petites touches étalées sur le parquet.

 

Il ne dormit pas vraiment. Il pensa, emporté dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, transporté dans un espace hors du temps, son esprit embrouillé par la fièvre et la fatigue.

 

Il pensa à Harry. Louis aurait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à Harry, dans sa vie. Il n’avait pas de doutes sur le fait qu’il penserait à lui jusqu’à son dernier souffle.

 

 

 

Il pensa à leur rencontre. Louis vagabondait dans les backstages de Werchter à la recherche de toilettes, luisant de sueur et toujours secoué par l’adrénaline après la performance de Sassy Losers sur la scène du festival, devant 140 000 personnes, le public le plus large de toute leur carrière. Il n’était pas très concentré sur là où il allait. Harry était brusquement sorti d’une loge, déboulant sur le chemin de Louis. Ils s’étaient rentrés dedans, évidemment. Louis lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras – et il serait tombé par terre si Harry ne l’avait pas retenu d’une poigne ferme.

 

-Oops, avait fait celui-ci, avant de se répandre en excuses et de vérifier qu’il n’avait pas heurté Louis avec la porte de la loge.

 

-Salut, avait simplement répondu Louis en le fixant.

 

Louis savait qui Harry était, bien sûr.

 

Il était un phénomène auquel il était impossible d’échapper. Quelle que soit la chaîne de télévision que vous allumiez, vous pouviez être sûrs qu’il serait mentionné dans les cinq prochaines minutes. A dix-huit ans à peine, avec seulement un album, seul avec sa guitare et quelques musiciens pour le soutenir sur scène, Harry Styles avait conquis les cœurs de la moitié de la planète, avec ses compositions dépouillées à fleur de peau, son son vintage, sa voix grave, et son physique plutôt… avantageux. Quand Louis était tombé sur lui à Werchter, Harry avait bientôt vingt ans, un deuxième album en préparation, une tournée mondiale à guichets fermés d’un an derrière lui, qui s’achevait par une tournée des festivals, et il était plus magnifique que jamais.

 

Louis était bien placé pour le savoir, il s’était branlé en regardant son dernier photoshoot pour Rolling Stone juste la semaine précédente.

 

Harry était encore plus renversant en vrai. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sourire, ses muscles, tout faisait… réel. Et donc dangereusement attirant.

 

Louis n’était même pas fan. Il était sensible aux belles choses de ce monde, c’était tout.

 

-Je suis Harry, avait dit Harry en lui tendant la main, après que Louis lui eut assuré qu’il n’avait rien de cassé, et que le choc n’avait pas été si rude.

 

-Je sais, avait naturellement répondu Louis.

 

 _« Je me suis touché en fantasmant sur toi avec la main que tu es en train de serrer »_ avait-il pensé très fort, espérant que son trouble ne transparaissait pas sur son visage.

 

-J’ai acheté ton album sur iTunes, avait-il ajouté sans réfléchir. Je… Je l’écoute parfois.

 

C’était vrai. Il avait acheté l’album. Dans un moment de faiblesse. Et il l’avait bien écouté deux ou trois fois ; le terme de _« parfois »_ n’était pas une trop grosse exagération.

 

Harry avait eu l’air flatté, et il avait rougi.

_Rougi_.

 

Parce qu’un obscur musicien incapable de regarder devant lui lui faisait un compliment qui n’en était même pas vraiment un, alors qu’on devait lui déverser des millions d’éloges et des déclarations d’amour dans l’oreille à la seconde, chaque jour.

 

Louis ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

 

-Merci, avait souri Harry, une once de timidité dans son ton. Je- Moi aussi. J’ai tous tes, je veux dire, _vos_ albums. J’aime vraiment _Breathe the Sounds_ , j’adore comment tu as intégré des bruits urbains à des moments stratégiques de tes compositions.

 

Là, Louis était resté sans voix.

 

Il ne s’était pas attendu du tout à ce que Harry Styles ( _Harry Styles_ ) le reconnaisse. A ce qu’il fasse des remarques sur sa musique qui montraient clairement qu’il s’y était intéressé. Parce que Louis, il était… Enfin, Il était…  Il n’était pas très célèbre. Enfin, si, il était célèbre. Sassy Losers rencontrait un grand succès depuis déjà quelques années, à l’époque, la preuve étant qu’ils se retrouvent à jouer à Werchter. Ils avaient vendu beaucoup d’albums –ils en avaient trois- et malgré leur jeunesse (entre vingt-et-un et vingt cinq ans) ils étaient considérés comme une valeur sûre sur la scène pop-punk mainstream mais pas trop mainstream non plus. Ils avaient une large fanbase, et ils avaient fait la couverture d’une dizaine de grands magazines. Donc, bien sûr, Louis était assez connu.

 

Mais il était le plus discret du groupe. Celui qui avait le moins de popularité, il imaginait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Les autres membres étaient plus… éclatants. Liam, en tant que chanteur principal, s’était imposé comme le leader, interagissant le plus avec le public et portant leur musique avec sa voix sans failles. Zayn et Josh étaient extrêmement appréciés ; ils formaient un duo de guitaristes assez sexy, et ils avaient une présence scénique phénoménale. A la batterie, Eleanor marquait les esprits rien que parce qu’elle était une fille, la seule fille du groupe, ce qui restait rare quand on en venait à cet instrument. Elle était très jolie, et très talentueuse, une double casquette qui comblait tous leurs fans. Et Louis…  A côté de ses amis, il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Qui s’intéressait vraiment au bassiste, dans un groupe de cinq, d’abord ? Et qui s’intéressait à quelqu’un comme Louis ? Bien sûr, il savait que les fans l’aimaient aussi. Il était le préféré de quelques uns, il supposait. Et les vrais fans savaient que Louis était le compositeur principal des trois albums de Sassy Losers –et que, donc, ce qui était assez ironique au vu de sa contribution scénique et médiatique, il était celui qui touchait le plus d’argent. Il était un compositeur reconnu dans l’industrie musicale, ce qui lui suffisait largement. Louis ne souhaitait rien de plus. Tant pis si personne ne remarquait la basse dans leurs morceaux. Tant pis s’il restait un peu dans l’ombre. Tant pis s’il était le membre du groupe dont on oubliait toujours le nom. Tant pis s’il laissait les autres parler en interview de chansons dont il avait été l’artisan majeur. Tant pis s’il était celui sans photoshoot individuel. Tant pis si seul son cercle proche connaissait son humour sarcastique et son sens de la répartie, tandis que leurs fans voyaient en lui un garçon mystérieux et réservé. Il pouvait vivre avec ça. Il laissait volontiers la gloire et les tabloïds à Liam, Zayn, Josh et Eleanor. Louis ne les enviait pas spécialement.

 

Il s’était habitué à ne pas attirer l’attention.

 

Harry avait été le premier à lui en accorder autant. Leur rencontre n’avait été que le premier exemple d’un comportement constant. Harry avait beau être sollicité de tout côté, il offrait toute son attention aux personnes qu’il distinguait parmi la foule de gens qui se pressaient sous ses yeux. Il les faisait se sentir importantes. Il les considérait sincèrement comme importantes, et il le leur montrait, à chaque fois qu’il le pouvait, de toutes les manières qu’il le pouvait. Louis avait attendu le moment où Harry se rendrait compte que Louis n’était pas si intéressant que ça, au bout de quelques rendez-vous, et même au bout de quelques nuits, et où Louis redeviendrait un élément du décor, passant après les dizaines de messages et de tweets qui attendaient Harry sur son téléphone, de la manière qu’il était longtemps passé après ses quatre amis de Sassy Losers quand ils faisaient quelque chose en groupe. Mais Harry n’avait jamais cessé. Quand leur relation était devenue sérieuse –mais en fait, elle avait toujours été sérieuse- il avait mis Louis au centre de sa vie, à égalité avec sa musique et sa famille, peut-être, et encore, et il ne l’avait jamais écarté. Et à chaque fois que Louis commençait à se sentir secondaire, dans son groupe, ou même dans sa propre famille, éclipsé par ses millions de frères et sœurs, il n’avait qu’à tourner les yeux vers Harry pour redevenir une personne à part entière.

 

C’était ça, peut-être, qui l’avait fait tomber amoureux de Harry. Complètement amoureux, parce qu’il était sans doute déjà un peu amoureux avant même de lui parler.

 

Le fait d’être une priorité. Le fait d’être remarqué, écouté, et vu, réellement _vu_. Avant de rencontrer Harry, Louis ne savait même pas que c’était possible, qu’une relation amoureuse le fasse se sentir aussi bien.

 

Lui donne confiance en lui, aussi. Même avant que la presse et leurs fanbases ne s’emparent de la révélation de leur relation, après plus d’un an à se cacher et éviter les sorties trop voyantes, et que tous les yeux se braquent finalement sur lui, Louis devenant forcément beaucoup plus fascinant une fois que tout le monde sut qu'il était le petit ami d’une star de l’ampleur de Harry, il avait largement commencé à prendre plus la parole, à se creuser une place, à apparaître plus impliqué et à susciter plus d’intérêt chez les personnes qui suivaient le groupe. Louis le devait à Harry. Il le devait aussi à lui-même, à une forme de maturité qu’il avait atteinte, mais sa nouvelle assurance venait d’abord de la foi que Harry avait toujours placée en lui.

 

Et Louis avait essayé de lui rendre tout ce qu’il lui apportait. En sortant du placard pour lui, déjà. Il n’avait jamais vraiment menti sur sa sexualité, mais il ne l’avait jamais vraiment assumée non plus. Etant le membre le plus en retrait du groupe, on ne l’avait jamais tellement harcelé avec des questions sur sa vie amoureuse. Il se contentait de rester évasif si le sujet arrivait sur le tapis. Il était connu pour être le perpétuel célibataire, c’était tout. Il n’y avait jamais de fille qui ressemblait à une petite amie avec lui, et les gens ne voyaient jamais rien de plus que de l’amitié dans les deux ou trois types qui avaient défilé à ses côtés –bien sûr, ça ne venait jamais à l’esprit du grand public que Louis puisse être en couple avec eux. Ses amis étaient au courant qu’il était gay, évidemment, et personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de se renier, mais Louis avait enfoui la question de lui-même, se contentant de s’exprimer dans ses chansons et son cercle proche. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Puis il s’était mis en couple avec Harry, et il s’était vu faire sa vie avec lui, et la situation avait changé. Parce que Harry, lui, était out. Et il était fier d’être avec Louis. Il avait accepté de se faire discret, de ne pas parler de lui, de laisser les gens croire à des rumeurs sales qui couraient sur lui juste pour enterrer celles qui couraient sur eux deux, mais au bout d’un moment, Louis avait senti qu’ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Alors ils étaient juste sortis main dans la main dans le centre-ville de Los Angeles, il y avait eu des photos, ils n’avaient payé personne pour les faire disparaître, et quelques jours plus tard, Louis l’avait juste… dit. Il avait confirmé sa relation dans une interview, et il était passé à autre chose avec l’aide des membres de Sassy Losers. Harry avait dû développer un peu plus face aux médias, étant seul et plus vendeur, mais il semblait plutôt heureux de le faire.

 

 

Il y avait eu des aspects plus difficiles –Louis se retrouvant brusquement sur le devant de la scène, le harcèlement des paparazzi, la minorité de backlash homophobe- mais Louis n’avait pas de regrets. S’il avait pu en avoir, ils avaient été balayés par les comètes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Harry la première fois qu’ils étaient arrivés ensemble à une cérémonie d’awards, par l’entrée principale, doigts entrelacés. Harry se fichait bien du reste des gens, qu’ils sachent ou pas, ce n’était pas la question. La question, c’était de voir que Louis était aussi impliqué que lui dans leur relation, c’était qu’il lui montre concrètement qu’il voulait un avenir avec lui. Le coming out, c’était le symbole du long terme. C’était la façon de Louis de dire que lui aussi, il plaçait Harry avant tout le reste. (Non que faire cela l’ait obligé à renoncer à quoi que ce soit, mais il avait été prêt à prendre le risque, et Harry le savait.)

 

Bien sûr, maintenant, il devait partager l’attention de Harry au quotidien avec leur bébé, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de passer après lui. C’était une reconfiguration logique de leur univers, qui n’avait rien fait à part renforcer leur amour. Et puis William le regardait d’une telle façon, parfois, que Louis se disait qu'il avait surtout trouvé une autre personne qui le considérait comme le centre du monde.

 

Louis fut tiré de sa rêverie somnolente en entendant la porte d’entrée claquer. Il cligna des yeux, revenant lentement à lui, se retournant vers l’entrée de la chambre. Il n’eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant que Harry se matérialise sur le seuil.

 

-Harry, fit-il d’une voix toujours aussi rauque.

 

Un pli se creusa sur le visage de celui-ci en l’entendant forcer sur sa gorge.

 

-Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller mieux que tout à l’heure, souffla Harry en s’avançant et en s’arrêtant devant le lit. Tu crois que tu peux te lever ?

 

Se lever ? Louis n’avait pas du tout envie de se lever. Restant enroulé dans les couvertures, telle une momie, il émit un petit murmure pathétique :

 

-J’sais pas.

 

Harry parut hésiter, puis il enleva ses bottines, les rangea soigneusement le long du lit, restant en jean et en chemise, et se glissa sous les draps avec Louis, à la surprise de celui-ci. Il se colla contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de son torse.

 

-Harry… protesta Louis en se tournant dans son étreinte pour le regarder, mais Harry en profita seulement pour l’embrasser sur la bouche.

 

Louis le repoussa -sans grande conviction, cependant.

 

-T’es fou ou quoi ? Et la contagion ? Toi aussi, tu pourrais tomber malade, lança-t-il.

 

-Je te roule des pelles depuis des années, quelles que soient les conditions, je suis immunisé, répondit Harry avec nonchalance, en le regardant avec des yeux amusés. Je me laverai juste bien les mains.

 

C’était vrai que Harry avait toujours semblé assez résistant aux virus de toute sorte, souvent le seul à rester en parfaite santé quand toute sa famille ou toute son équipe de tournée passaient une semaine à se moucher.

 

-Je ne me suis même pas brossé les dents, grommela Louis en tournant sa tête du côté de la fenêtre, dos à Harry.

 

-M’en fiche, soupira Harry, étalant sa main à l’endroit du cœur de Louis, comme pour le sentir battre à travers ses vêtements.

 

Il ajusta son étreinte autour de Louis, restant derrière et le laissant s’allonger plus confortablement sur le côté, enfoncé dans les oreillers et dans ses bras, et Louis se sentit d’un coup comme enveloppé dans un cocon rassurant.

 

-Je ne te tiens pas trop chaud ? fit Harry.

 

-Mhm.

 

-On peut rester un peu, mais je pense vraiment qu’il faudrait que tu voies un médecin.

 

-Mhm.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, se détendant contre son petit ami. Il saisit une de ses mains à l’aveuglette, et se mit à jouer avec la bague à son majeur. Il la reconnaissait au toucher, à la pierre lisse qui la décorait ; c’était lui qui la lui avait offerte, pour ses vingt-et-un ans, s’il ne se trompait pas.

 

-J’étais en train de penser à notre rencontre à Werchter, murmura Louis.

 

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait sentir le sourire de Harry qui avait la tête nichée dans son cou.

 

-C’était un peu embarrassant pour moi.

 

-Pour toi ? répliqua Louis. Je n’arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à ces photos pornos de toi dans Rolling Stone, pendant toute notre conversation ! Je n’arrêtais pas de bégayer !

 

-Ce n’était pas des photos _pornos_ …

 

-C’est vrai. C’était meilleur que du porno. Plus réaliste.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Et moi qui essayais de trouver un moyen subtil de t’inviter à prendre un verre avec moi alors que tu étais déjà passé à l’étape suivante, soupira-t-il. Ce qui est assez drôle quand on sait que quand j’ai finalement réussi à te poser la question, tu as cru que je me fichais de ta gueule.

 

S’il se souvenait bien, c’était exactement ce que Louis avait répondu à Harry, d’un ton un peu agressif : _« tu te fous de ma gueule ?_  ». Harry en avait été tellement déstabilisé qu’il était resté la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau pendant une bonne minute. Le pauvre. Heureusement, une fois qu’il avait été convaincu que Harry ne plaisantait pas et l’invitait réellement, Louis avait été un peu plus facile à charmer. Un peu seulement. A vrai dire, il s’était méfié, au début. Il n’arrivait juste pas à comprendre ce que Harry pouvait lui trouver. Il avait beau savoir que c’était un garçon bien, il avait presque été étonné que Harry ne le largue pas immédiatement une fois qu’il ait eu couché avec lui.

 

-Mais j’avais une excuse, aussi, grommela Louis. J’étais déjà tellement sous le choc de voir que tu connaissais ma musique et _mon nom_ … Gober que tu voulais sortir avec moi, ça faisait un peu beaucoup, sur le moment.

 

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi, souffla Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton charme. Tu étais à tomber à la renverse. Et je t’admirais beaucoup en tant que musicien. J’étais impressionné.

 

-Et moi, j’étais carrément subjugué.

 

-Mais tu n’aurais pas fait le premier pas.

 

-Probablement pas, reconnut Louis. J’étais trop sûr de ne pas être… Je ne sais pas. Ton type.

 

-C’était encore plus difficile pour moi, je ne savais même pas ta sexualité, pointa Harry. Au moins, toi, tu savais que j’étais attiré par les hommes.

 

-J’aurais pu ne pas le savoir. C’était un peu présomptueux, de penser que j’avais forcément lu des articles sur toi, hein ?

 

Louis savait, bien sûr. C’était une information que son traître de cerveau s’était empressé de retenir avec avidité. Harry n’avait jamais caché sa bisexualité, et il en parlait assez ouvertement, encourageant les jeunes à ne pas avoir peur de leur identité. Au début, les journalistes cherchaient à approfondir et à lui demander lesquelles de ses chansons parlaient de relations homosexuelles, par exemple, mais Harry en discutait de façon tellement spontanée et détendue, et refusant de s’appesantir sur sa vie privée qu’il s’agisse d’une femme ou d’un homme, qu’ils avaient fini par comprendre qu’il n’y avait rien de particulièrement juteux à faire dire à Harry qu’il avait déjà eu un petit ami, et ils s’étaient lassés. Et Louis lisait des articles sur lui. Il avait même regardé des reportages. Il n’était pas fan, mais… Voilà. Fasciné, peut-être.

 

-Tu avais au moins lu l’article de Rolling Stone, d’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, répliqua Harry.

 

-J’avais surtout regardé les images.

 

-Mais tu l’avais lu quand même.

 

-Ouais.

 

-Donc tu savais que j’aimais les mecs.

 

-Ouais.

 

-Donc voilà. Tu étais le mieux placé pour m’inviter à sortir. Et c’est moi qui ai dû me dévouer.

 

-Mais toi, tu avais mes chansons, murmura Louis. Tu avais écouté mes chansons… Et je dis des choses dedans. Il y a des indices... Partout.  

 

-Je sais. J’avais un peu deviné, c’est pour ça que j’ai pris le risque de flirter, dit doucement Harry. J’aime beaucoup comment tu parles de ton homosexualité dans tes chansons, c’est subtil, mais je pense que les personnes concernées peuvent le sentir et s’y relier de façon vraiment intense. Ça a fait ça avec moi, en tout cas.

 

Louis porta la main de Harry à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser dessus, toujours recroquevillé contre lui.

 

-Je t’aime, dit-il, et sa voix décida de se briser pile sur cette phrase, lui donnant une saveur dramatique. 

 

-Je t’aime aussi, répondit Harry.

 

Louis serra sa main contre sa poitrine.

 

Évoquer ces souvenirs lui faisait toujours plaisir. Une sensation de chaleur et de joie s’était installée dans ses membres, reléguant les symptômes de la grippe qui l’écrasaient depuis la nuit au second plan.

 

-Cinq ans, mon amour.

 

Cinq ans qu’ils étaient ensemble.  Leur anniversaire était dans trois semaines. Louis avait prévu de les emmener passer le week end dans un hôtel cinq étoiles californien, _l’Auberge du Soleil_ , pour fêter ça. Un peu cliché, mais Harry apprécierait le romantisme de l’endroit.  Les parents de son petit ami seraient de visite à L.A, et ils pourraient s’occuper de William. Louis aurait bien organisé quelque chose de plus élaboré, mais il savait qu’aucun d’eux deux ne voulait quitter leur fils plus de deux jours, et encore moins partir à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres –il avait réfléchi à un séjour à Cuba, qu’il avait exclu pour cette raison. Louis voulait être sûr qu’ils pouvaient être rentrés en quelques heures de voiture en cas de problème. Anne lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se monter la tête, quand il lui avait parlé de la surprise pour Harry, mais Louis connaissait Harry, et il se connaissait. Il serait trop inquiet. Son rôle de père passait avant son envie de prendre des vacances au soleil avec son amoureux. Ils auraient quand même deux jours et une nuit pour savourer le cadre de rêve et s’embrasser dans la piscine au coucher du soleil. Et s’envoyer en l’air. Leur vie sexuelle était largement repartie depuis qu’ils étaient moins épuisés et qu’ils recommençaient à se concentrer sur autre chose que leur fils, surtout qu’on les avait prévenu d’en profiter avant que William ne sache marcher et ne vienne les déranger toutes les trois secondes, mais la perspective de ne pas être interrompu par des pleurs, ou de ne pas se sentir obligé de refréner ses gémissements et autres, sur un lit immense et luxueux, ou dans la baignoire qui ressemblait à une piscine, était particulièrement alléchante.

 

-Cinq ans, répéta Harry. Quand je pense qu’au début, tu essayais de me convaincre qu’on était trop jeune pour s’engager, et qu’on devait en rester à quelque chose de « casual ».

 

Louis était tellement stupide. Il avait peur de se retrouver dépassé par ses propres sentiments, à l’époque. Heureusement que Harry s’était accroché. Louis aurait capable de gâcher tout seul la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans la vie.

 

-En même temps, si je n’avais pas essayé de te freiner un peu, on se serait marié un mois après notre rencontre, et aujourd’hui, on aurait déjà, genre, sept gosses, fit-il remarquer.

 

Lorsqu’il avait dix-neuf ans, qu’il était à peine sorti de l’adolescence, Harry semblait déjà désespérément impatient à l’idée de fonder une famille. Quand il avait rencontré Louis, il en avait parlé dès le début, l’air adorable,  plein de nervosité et d’enthousiasme rêveur, mais aussi mortellement sérieux. Il avait ce plan dans sa tête, idéal et tranquille. Il voulait un foyer stable, il voulait des enfants. Et il les voulait avec Louis, en l’occurrence. Cela n’avait pas arrangé les craintes de ce dernier, qui avait l’impression que tout allait trop vite et échappait à son contrôle, mais au fond… Il avait toujours voulu la même chose. Harry était à des années lumières de l’image de la pop star qui couchait à droite à gauche et faisait passer sa carrière avant toute perspective de vie de couple. Il avait dit à Louis, un jour : _« j’attends quelqu’un comme toi depuis le moment où j’ai réalisé que trouver l’amour était ce que je voulais le plus, dans la vie »_. Ce qui faisait à peine sens et était vraiment très exagéré, mais aussi très romantique, et très… Harry. C’était un peu vieillot, comme vœu, et un peu ridicule quand on était une star de la musique avec le monde à ses pieds, mais c’était sincèrement ce qu’il voulait. Et Louis voulait le lui donner. Et il lui avait donné. Enfin… En partie, en tout cas.

 

-Regarde comme on a été raisonnable, au final, fit Harry dans son oreille. Même pas mariés, et un seul enfant.

 

-Bah, on a encore le temps, chuchota Louis.

 

Louis lui donnerait tout. Mais… chaque chose en son temps. Ils avaient été tellement occupés, ces dernières années, rien qu’à essayer de maintenir une relation entre la promotion de leurs albums respectifs, leurs tournées qui ne tombaient jamais au même moment, leurs autres projets, la pression de la célébrité, les rumeurs de tromperie et de rupture incessantes, l’hystérie des médias. Ils n’avaient même pas eu le temps de se poser réellement pour parler de mariage, et encore moins de le réaliser. Et quand ils avaient finalement pris une pause et le temps de souffler, s’installant enfin dans leur maison pour plus de deux mois, faisant tourner leurs carrières au ralenti, ils avaient carrément décidé d’avoir un enfant. Comme le disait l’expression… _go big or go home_.

 

La main de Harry se perdit dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement son crâne, et Louis se sentait repartir dans le sommeil, bercé par le souffle régulier de Harry qui contrebalançait sa propre respiration encombrée par la toux.

 

Louis s’endormit.

 

Il se réveilla lorsqu'un médecin entra dans la chambre, quelques heures plus tard.

 

-Tu es trop mal pour sortir, et on a les moyens d’appeler quelqu’un à domicile, fit Harry en haussant les épaules devant son regard interrogateur. Alors je l’ai fait.

 

Louis se sentait un peu comme le roi d’Angleterre ou un milliardaire capricieux _(« tu es un milliardaire capricieux »_ fit remarquer son petit ami, ce qui était tout à fait faux ; Louis était plutôt millionnaire, et il n’était _pas_ capricieux), à se faire examiner dans son lit, mais il était assez content que Harry ait pris cette initiative.

 

-C’est la grippe, confirma le médecin avant de lui faire une ordonnance et de lui donner des conseils.

 

Apparemment, cela n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait qu’il ait pris la pluie la veille.  Il avait dû être en contact avec quelqu’un qui avait le virus.

 

-Google avait raison, chuchota Harry en se penchant vers Louis. On se demande pourquoi on s’embête à payer des consultations.

 

Puis il s’enquit auprès du docteur :

 

-On a un bébé de trois mois, et Louis a passé du temps avec lui tous ces derniers jours, est-ce qu’il a un risque de développer la maladie ?

 

-Si vous n’avez observé aucun symptôme alors que la grippe s’est déclarée aujourd’hui chez votre compagnon, il y a peu de chances qu’il soit déjà malade, mais il faut être très vigilant pour éviter la contagion dans les prochains jours.

 

En résumé, Louis ne pouvait pas toucher ni approcher son fils, ni même rentrer dans sa chambre, pendant trois jours minimum, mais la maladie pouvait traîner sur une semaine. Il devait aussi éviter les contacts avec Harry, pour ne pas contaminer William indirectement –c’était un peu trop tard vu le temps qu’ils avaient passé collés depuis hier soir, mais il fallait espérer que Harry n’avait pas surestimé sa résistance aux virus.

 

Il allait continuer à tousser, éternuer, avoir de la fièvre, des maux de gorge, de tête, des douleurs musculaires, et éventuellement d’autres symptômes plus tordus pendant tout ce temps.

 

Ça n’allait pas être très rigolo.

 

*

 

Ce ne fut en effet pas très rigolo, mais Louis survécut. Il resta au lit encore une journée, puis il se sentit assez bien pour se lever et changer de pièce, même si c’était juste pour se mettre sur le canapé. Il passa quelques coups de fil d’une voix chevrotante, fit un Skype avec sa mère, surfa sur le net, regarda la télé jusqu’à ce que ses yeux le brûlent trop, et laissa Harry le choyer. Ce qui voulait dire le laisser s’occuper de tout dans la maison (Louis ne tint pas sa promesse de retourner faire les courses, mais il était un petit peu à l’agonie, donc), le laisser lui préparer tout ce qu’il avait envie de manger (mais il n’avait pas très faim, de toute façon), et s’endormir contre lui sur le canapé devant un film ou un match que Louis avait choisi, enveloppé dans un plaid.

 

Ce n’était pas si terrible.

 

Mais quand il se leva le cinquième jour avec l’impression d’être enfin rétabli, ce fut tout de même un soulagement.

 

Son premier réflexe fut de se rendre dans la chambre de William.

 

-Mince, tu m’as manqué, mon pote, murmura-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du lit pour soulever le bébé dans ses bras, tout doucement, sans gestes brusques, pour ne pas le réveiller.

 

Il l’avait vu, ces derniers jours, quand même, mais ils avaient vraiment essayé de le protéger des microbes, et Louis s’était tenu à distance. Cela n’avait pas été facile, pour lui, et il se demandait bien comment il allait supporter de laisser William à quelqu’un s’ils repartaient en tournée, ou quand il irait à la maternelle. Il supposait qu’il était encore dans une période où il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, mais qu’il apprendrait à le laisser s’éloigner de leur bulle en temps voulu.

 

Un sentiment de satisfaction et d’amour profond s’installa en Louis alors qu’il restait debout dans la chambre de William, en boxer et tee shirt, avec le petit dans les bras, le berçant légèrement, dans la tranquillité paisible du matin.

 

Il se retourna vers la porte en entendant un clic d’appareil photo. Harry se tenait à l’entrée de la pièce, et il baissait son numérique avec lequel il venait d’immortaliser Louis et William.

 

-Je devais, chuchota-t-il d’un air contrit et tellement tendre que Louis franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour l’embrasser, William coincé entre eux, toujours endormi.

 

Harry était torse nu, ses dizaines de tatouages exposés, vêtu seulement d’un short de jogging, et Louis sentit une petite pointe de désir fuser dans son bas ventre alors qu’il caressait sa peau de son pouce et respirait son cou. Mais… ce n’était pas le moment.

 

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Louis, le regard baissé sur leur fils, et bailla.

 

-Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher.  

 

-Oui, vas-y, tu mérites de dormir, mon cœur, fit Louis. Tu dois être épuisé.

 

Il avait été un peu débordé, avec Louis abattu par sa grippe.

 

-Tu te sens vraiment mieux ? vérifia Harry.

 

-Je me sens comme neuf, lui assura Louis. Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais m’occuper de Will quand il se réveillera, je vais ranger, je vais vider le lave-vaisselle… Dors autant que tu veux, Harry.

 

Harry lui adressa un doux sourire.

 

-Je saisis ton offre avec plaisir.

 

-Je vais rester un peu là, souffla Louis. Juste pour le tenir et… vérifier que tout va bien.

 

-D’accord, Papa poule.

 

Louis s’affaira un peu dans leur maison, heureux de pouvoir sortir de son inactivité forcée, même si c’était pour régler des tâches ménagères. Il cala William sur son torse pour garder un œil sur lui, et appela Liam qui lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble, avec sa petite amie, Sophia, et peut-être Zayn, s’ils parvenaient à le faire sortir de la « méditation artistique » dans laquelle il prétendait être plongé –qui consistait surtout à vivre en reclus en se passant l’intégrale de The Walking Dead. Entre temps, Harry s’était levé, et il semblait partant pour aller au restaurant avec leurs amis. C’était une belle journée.

 

-Vous me donnez envie d’en avoir un, moi aussi, confia Liam, alors qu’ils étaient attablés plus tard à l’intérieur du Marmelade Café, ses yeux posés sur William qui était tout sage, calé dans les bras de Louis.

 

-Vraiment ? fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

 

Il coula un regard en direction de Sophia. Elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir partir en courant, une expression plutôt pensive sur le visage. Peut-être que Louis ne serait pas le seul de son groupe à avoir un enfant d’ici à ce qu’ils repartent en tournée.

 

 

C’était assez drôle de penser que Louis était le plus jeune des cinq membres de Sassy Losers, et pourtant le premier à être père. Ça en devenait effrayant quand on réalisait que Harry était encore plus jeune. Enfin, effrayant. Effrayant pour les gens médisants qui laissaient des commentaires sous les articles du Daily Mail, peut-être, les gens qui jugeaient que de jeunes rock/pop stars comme eux n’auraient pas dû s’encombrer d’un bébé _« sans y réfléchir plus »_. Tous leurs proches savaient qu’ils se sentaient réellement prêts quand ils avaient eu William, et qu’ils s’investissaient le plus possible pour l’élever dans les meilleures conditions.

 

-C’est bon, fit Harry en se rasseyant à leur table après être allé chauffer le biberon de William au micro-ondes qui avait été installé à cet effet dans un coin de la salle.

 

-Je trouve qu’on forme une équipe très efficace, déclara Louis alors qu’il faisait boire son lait à William sur ses genoux, prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite et à le laisser respirer. Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais trouver quelqu’un avec un meilleur coup de main pour donner le biberon.

 

-Ça tombe bien, parce que je n’avais pas l’intention de chercher quelqu’un d’autre, répondit Harry, en essuyant un peu de lait au coin des lèvres du bébé.

 

-Arrêtez d’être le couple parfait, geignit Sophia. Vous me filez des complexes. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça, toi, hein ?

 

Liam protesta :

 

-Mais je t’en dis ! Souvent !

 

-Mouais, renifla Sophia, mais on voyait bien qu’elle le taquinait. J’espère qu’il y aura une chanson pour moi sur votre prochain album.

 

-Il y en avait déjà une sur le dernier, pointa Liam.

 

-Oui, et _six_ sur Harry !

 

Louis sentit ses joues se colorer un peu. Ce n’était pas… Il n’écrivait pas intentionnellement tout le temps sur Harry. Il écrivait sur l’amour, la vie, les sentiments… Alors, forcément, il en revenait à Harry. Tout était lié à lui. C’était son inspiration.

 

A la sortie du restaurant, il y avait un paparazzo. C'était assez rare qu'ils se fassent suivre, mais quelqu'un au restaurant avait dû donner leur localisation. Les quatre amis l’ignorèrent, mais le type se glissa derrière eux et zooma sur le visage de William qui dormait dans sa poussette, sa tétine dans la bouche. Harry continua d’avancer avec lui, mais Louis ne pouvait pas vraiment tolérer ça. Il détestait quand les photographes dépassaient les limites du respect comme ça.

 

-Mec, excuse-moi mais est-ce que tu pourrais supprimer les photos de mon fils, s’il te plaît ? lança-t-il poliment mais fermement au paparazzo.

 

-Mais… commença celui-ci.

 

Louis l’épingla d’un regard glacial.

 

-C’est ça, ou je t’attaque en justice si j’ai le malheur de voir cette photo dans un magazine.

 

Le type comprit que Louis ne plaisantait pas,  et s’exécuta en grognant.

 

-Merci, j'apprécie, fit Louis avec un sourire faussement aimable. 

 

-Mon héros, dit Harry quand Louis le rejoignit à la voiture.

 

Il avait un ton taquin, mais il y avait de l’admiration et de l’amour derrière.

 

-Je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous, lâcha Louis, ce qui était un peu exagéré au vu du contexte (il n’y avait pas mort d’homme), mais cela lui était venu spontanément.

 

Harry lui sourit.

 

-Je sais.

 

*

 

-Tu réalises qu’on est chacun la Muse de l’autre ? murmura Louis à Harry alors qu’ils prenaient leur douche ensemble, une fois rentrés.

 

William était couché, et ils avaient le babyphone dans la salle de bains.

 

Harry ne répondit pas, mais rapprocha leurs corps sous le jet d’eau chaude, saisissant le menton de Louis pour l’embrasser lentement.

 

-Tu écris des chansons sur moi, et j’écris des chansons sur toi, reprit Louis quand ils se détachèrent. Peut-être qu’on devrait essayer de se diversifier un peu, pour le prochain album.

 

Harry passa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu’à entourer sa taille de ses bras. Louis eut un frisson d’excitation.

 

-Si se diversifier, ça veut dire écrire sur quelqu’un d’autre, alors non, je préfère que tu ne le fasses pas, fit Harry d’une voix grave à son oreille. Moi, de toute façon, je ne crois pas que je pourrais… Mon cœur t’appartient, et donc, logiquement, mon art aussi. C’est juste comme ça.

 

Louis le serra contre lui, ses bras passés autour de ses épaules, suçant un carré de peau dans son cou.

 

Harry se dégagea et descendit le long du corps de Louis, laissant ses mains dévaler sur ses côtes, sur la peau glissante de ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser à l’intérieur de celles-ci alors que Louis s’appuyait d’une main contre le mur derrière lui, un peu tremblant. L’eau de la douche coulait toujours.

 

Harry prit doucement le sexe de Louis dans sa bouche, et celui-ci soupira, complètement excité, maintenant, sentant la peau de son visage brûler, mais d’une fièvre d’une nature différente que celle qui l’avait cloué au lit pendant des jours.

 

-Tu me rends tellement heureux, Harry, hoqueta Louis, agrippant les cheveux humides de son petit ami. Chaque jour avec toi… Tellement heureux. Et j’espère que je te rends heureux aussi, parce que tu me rends tellement, tellement heureux.

 

Sa déclaration faisait à peine sens, mais Harry dut sentir qu’il ne disait pas ça juste parce qu’il avait sa bouche autour de sa queue, mais que cela venait des profondeurs de son cœur, et il se recula pour lever des yeux verts emplis d’une intense émotion vers Louis.

 

Louis glissa sur ses genoux à son tour, pour être à sa hauteur. Il leva sa main pour caresser le  petit tatouage que Harry avait juste au-dessus de son cœur. Une lettre _. W._

 

Harry lui saisit la main et embrassa sa paume.

 

-Tu me rends encore plus heureux que ce que j’avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus ambitieux, dit-il simplement, d’une voix un peu rauque.

 

Louis entrelaça leurs doigts, et sourit.

 

 

 

FIN :)

**Author's Note:**

> • Werchter est un festival de rock belge (je rêve d'y aller) : http://www.rockwerchter.be/en  
> • L’Auberge du Soleil est un hôtel de luxe qui se trouve en réalité à l’autre bout de la Californie, mais j’ai prétendu que ce n’était pas très loin de LA pour les besoins de l’histoire parce qu’il me plaisait beaucoup… http://travel.usnews.com/Hotels/review-Auberge_du_Soleil-Rutherford-California-116196/  
> • Le Marmelade Café se trouve au centre commercial the Commons à Calabasas et le vrai Louis y a mangé il y a trois semaines : http://www.shopcommons.com/portfolio-view/marmalade-cafe/  
> • Sassy Losers sont imaginaires (noooon, vous n’aviez pas deviné ?) mais l’idée des bruits de la ville intégrés à un album me vient du film Begin Again (New York Melody)
> 
>  
> 
> Merci de votre lecture ! :)
> 
> Si vous appréciez ces personnages, dites le moi, ça m'encouragera à continuer cette "série" un jour (j'ai des idées pour un mariage, des anniversaires, un deuxième enfant, etc :P) !
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires, je lis tout, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre, parfois je commence et d'un coup je n'ai plus le courage (c'est à peu près mon fonctionnement dans la vie en général lol)... Vous méritez tous une réponse et je vous la donnerai un jour !
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs


End file.
